


My Strange Friendship

by ivoryprinter03



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryprinter03/pseuds/ivoryprinter03
Summary: Hey! It's Hailey. You were probably curious or just bored, yeah? Well, My Strange Friendship is about me, a normal human, and my strange friend. I go to a school called WoodCreek Academy - magic school. In a class of mine, which I have no experience in, I somehow managed to summon Lucifer - the devil. Yeah, you heard me right, Big Ol Lucy. He's now bound to me for some reason and we became friends. Continue reading for my struggles and shenanigans with Lucy and newfound friends we make along the way!





	My Strange Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! It Ivory! This is my first time doing anything on here besides read each of your fantastic stories! This is mostly for a class of mine, but I decided to expand on it and use this forum for it. Tell me what you think of it! I accept constructive criticism, so don't hold back! I will be updating this on Wednesdays!

Prologue

* * *

Our story begins when I attended WoodCreek Academy. It's a school for magically inclined creatures. Mortal or immortal. Being the new kid and a human being is really awkward, to say the least. Walking around with nothing standing out, _makes_ you stand out because this school is _anything_ but normal. You can see centaurs and harpies, succubi and faeries. You know, all that good magical creature stuff. For the first month, I tried to fit in. Hint: _tried_. None of the groups would accept me, even the other humans! You might think, "omg this is so cliché!" Well... Maybe a little.

First month and I'm already dreading it. Classes that are "normal" in the human world are the easy ones compared to their stuff. One of my classes has to deal with potions, basically Chemistry, right? Yes, _but_ with different elements, equations, and how you do things. Well, as soon as you walk in there and attendance is taken, we're all assigned partners for the year. Yay, less work to find someone, right? Not when you're paired with Aisha. She's the most gorgeous, smart fae in the school. Being her partner means that whoever is jealous of that, would attempt to do some serious damage. She was sweet, I'll give her that, but I don't see the fuss. She's just some fae and I'm just some human. But whatever.

Alright, so, another class of mine has to deal with summoning. The _worst_ class, if you ask me. You have to obtain a certain level in magic or resources for this class. Which I have none. I bet the school just wants to run me out by putting me in classes I can't even do. But, enough ranting on. How I was able to accomplish this, is by accidentally summoning the devil. Yeah, _the devil_. You know, _Lucifer_. He's actually pretty harmless. I bet some of you are skeptics, but that doesn't matter to me. I gave you readers background information on my setting of my story. Sorry about the fourth wall. Don't bother building it back up. Heh... By the way, my name is Hailey. Hailey Schultz.


End file.
